Not Manipulation
by Aleego
Summary: What if Shego and Drakken's relationship was not what you thought from the beginning...


Setting: Right after the award ceremony at the end of the episode Graduation.

* * *

News reporters gathered around Shego and Drakken after the award ceremony. Shego looked over at her boss, who was gleaming with pride and satisfaction for his newfound fame. His shiny medal glistened around his neck as he told the reporter his many ideas for world peace and how the government should go about accomplishing it, inspired by his mutant flower experience.

A second reporter, a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes approached Shego with a microphone. "How long have you been dating the wonderful Dr. Drakken?" The reporter asked, excitedly.

Shego rolled her eyes. "There's nothing going on between me and Dr. D."

"Oh sorry," said the reporter, "We all just assumed that when the flower-"

Shego's face blushed deep red. "Well, assume not." She turned to walk away, heading outside to the valet parking without Drakken. He was so busy with his interviews that he didn't even seem to notice she was gone.

The truth was, Shego had been secretly sleeping with her boss for years. It started as a manipulation. Back in the beginning, she had seduced him for no other reason than she thought it would be best to have him wrapped around her finger. She wanted to be in control of the situation if she was going to be working with a mad scientist. It…_sort of_ worked. All it really led to for her in perks was extra praise and more vacation time. He also didn't give her much grief when she talked back and gave him sass. Their playful banter started early on, as a way for both of them to deal with the sexual tension that quickly grew between them, as Shego would go months withholding sex from Drakken then demand it in the most bizzare places and times. Weirdly enough, Shego kind of liked the sex, as well as the act of manipulation, though she never told Drakken this.

The first time it happened, Shego was twenty-three, fresh out of college, and three months into her contract with Dr. Drakken. She had gotten tired of being treated like an average hench-person and she wanted more control. He had just failed at building a particularly complicated robot, and half the lab of the lair had blown up. It was going to need significant repairs and to say Drakken was stressed about this was putting it lightly. It was eleven at night and Drakken was tired and cranky and now upset about his failed project and destroyed lab. Shego had been thinking about seducing her boss for awhile and saw this as a perfect opportunity. She had instructed the henchmen to clean the remains of the blown up robot and sweep the lap as best they could, while she walked Drakken to his bedroom, talking to him about how much of a better lab they were going to build. Purposefully picking his mood up, she assured him that maybe the lab blowing up was a good thing. When she reached his bedroom door she turned to him, getting close to his face and said, "You really are an _evil genius_, Dr. D." This was all it would take. She kissed him confidently like the predator she was and Drakken's stress melted in her arms. The two fell into Drakken's big red round bed and the door clanged shut behind them. The first time wasn't terrible for Shego, but Drakken was certainly inexperienced. He lasted all about five minutes and Shego was not impressed. But she didn't say anything about this to him. That would have ruined her plan. The next day, she went back to work mode, acting as it everything was normal and that was just a simple one night stand to her.

She had sworn him to secrecy of course, and fully intended on using him in any way she could for her benefit. The second time, five months into her contract, she feigned ill on the couch one afternoon. The henchmen had been off-duty, so the lair was empty and she was alone with Drakken. She had asked him to make her some tea, and when he brought it to her, concerned for her wellbeing, she ran her hand up to the top of his labcoat and slowly, and sensually unbuttoned his jacket. "You're such an evil man, you can _fuck _me better," she'd whispered in his ear, and he took the bait. Afterwards, she turned the tables on him and she managed to blackmail him into building her own customized room in the lair so she didn't have to stay in the bunk room with the henchmen, or waste her money and rent her own place nearby, like she had been doing for some time. He'd fallen for it, not wanting her to tell the rest of the villainous community that he was sleeping with his young female assistant, let alone an assistant who was _so_ much younger than him, sixteen years younger to be precise. Drakken understood the implications of sleeping with a young subordinate, and how that would look to the villainous community at large. He didn't want to deal with the mess, but he also really loved the attention from beautiful young, strong and sensual woman whom he barely knew. Despite the fact that she treated him like crap both afterwards and in-between hook-ups, having sex with a real woman made him feel somehow more worthy of himself as a person and as a mad scientist.

He hadn't had any sex with a real person since high school, and it had only been once, the time he'd lost his virginity to a girl who was labeled "the ugliest girl in school," yet, she dumped him. After that had happened, Drakken was labeled a reject in school; undatable. So, he set his sights on something easier for him – robot women. This became his obsession in college which made him a reject there, too, and after only a year in school, realizing no one would accept him for who he was, he dropped out.

Shego's manipulation of her boss was cold and calculated. She was totally in the driver's seat the whole time. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she didn't feel used at all. Sex was a weapon for her and it always had been. In the following months and years, they had sex in the hovercraft, all the creative places in the lair that Shego could think of when she wanted something and it suited her, and Shego's favorite time: helicopter sex on the way home from watching Kim Posssible's snowmobile blow up. Seeing the explosion from the helicopter, they both didn't know if Kim had made it out alive, and for a short time, they were celebrating the chance that maybe she didn't survive. The helicopter sex was not for any kind of manipulation to get something, it was the one time that she just wanted to be fucked just to be fucked, her adrenaline was racing after the high speed snow mobile chase, and she'd needed an outlet.

Drakken's stress levels increased after they met Kim Possible, and she kept defeating his plans for world domination. Things between the two of them first got strained when Shego lost Drakken's body, just under three years into her employ under his Villainy. After over two years of demanding sex on her terms then using it against him, she tried to flirt with him in the new body, after she'd lost his real body. He did not take this lightly. For the first time he completely rejected her. Shego didn't try again after this, and the sexual manipulation sort of just ended in its tracks.

Shego got her karma for all her bad intent when Drakken tried to clone her, then just weeks later put her under mind control, like he had learned nothing from her lecture on consent. She was not amused. She had beat Drakken close to an inch of his life that day, after she was no longer under his control, and their relationship remained strained and distant for over a year after that. She worked for him and did the minimum required of her, but nothing more. They slowly started to repair trust and build a real friendship that following Christmas, and the spring after that, when Drakken had met her brothers and learned about her past with Team Go.

Slowly, over time, their bond grew. They laughed together at Kim Possible on her embarrassing date with Josh when she almost disappeared from blushing, Shego was there to comfort Drakken with genuine care and only took a few sarcastic swipes at him when DNAmy broke his heart, and Shego got to see a different side of her boss when she met his mother and his cousin on various different occasions. They were starting to become real friends. Their witty banter was part of their friendship, and to be expected, but they both had a mutual understanding that they cared for each other, and neither was going to use the other anymore. Shego almost felt bad for the times she'd used Drakken in the past. Especially after seeing his true romantic side when he loved and lost Amy. He'd actually cried over her. He was humiliated that he had essentially proposed to a woman who had led him on and was in a relationship the whole time. Shego let him cry on her shoulder that day, and as they sat on the couch together, drinking coco moo, her cradling his head on his shoulder as he sobbed on and off, she felt a pang of something in her heart for her boss that had not been there before.

Drakken got freaked out over the moodulator situation. It had been over five years since they first started sleeping together, and almost two years since they'd stopped. Their friendship was pretty solid, and so when Shego climbed up on his workstation and started batting her eyelashes at him, Drakken thought he might have a heart attack. They'd slept together twice during the moodulator incident. Once during their "Breaky-poo," in his bedroom, and the second time in the public photo booth at the park. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about Shego over the years, it was her love for sex in strange places. She'd practically almost raped him on those two occasions, but Drakken couldn't say he wasn't willing because deep down, connecting with Shego like that again felt amazing, both in his body and his soul. He'd really missed the human contact, as freaked out as he was about her erratic behavior, during the actual act, he'd enjoyed himself. Though he hated being touched while trying to focus on his schemes, he really did love the feeling of being touched when someone was showing they cared for him. Shego knew that, which is why the first move she'd made during her time on the moodulator was to massage his back. It loosened him up just enough for him to remember how much he loved her touch under the right circumstances, and off to the bedroom they went.

The night that the moodulator had been removed, Drakken made Shego dinner. They talked without talking in specifics, but they both agreed to never have sex again. Their relationship was better when it was purely business and friendship, Drakken had insisted. Shego was so embarrassed and peeved by the whole losing control of her inhibitions thing while on the moodulator, that she had hurriedly agreed, even though she knew that her feelings for her boss went way beyond business and friendship. The modulator wasn't a love at first sight kind of device. It merely made the person wearing it experience the full emotion of what they were feeling, in a way that could not be masked or filtered. Shego had hoped that Drakked would never fully realize this, and if he did realize it, she hoped he wouldn't fully understand what it meant: that she deeply cared for him and liked him in a way that was beyond the relationship she was allowed to have with him.

Thinking about all of this from her car in front of the award ceremony venue, Shego sighed and shook her head. That time in the photo booth over a year ago was the last time she had connected with Drakken physically in that way. Their friendship was solid, but even hugs between them were awkward ever since. The flower vine hug on stage had been too much for her to mentally handle. There was some strong sexual tension there and they both felt it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the window of her car, "S'cuse me lady, but this is valet parking, you're going to have to move your car out of the way or let me re-park it."

Shego frowned, and glared at the man who had just knocked on her window. "Okay, give me a minute."

She considered leaving Drakken to his own devices at the venue without telling him, but decided against it since she'd promised him she would be on her best behavior for the TV cameras. She didn't want to get caught ditching Drakken as his assistant, then deal with public scrutiny later. It was more hassle than It was worth. "Yeah, sure, repark it, whatever." She left her car with the door open and threw a twenty dollar bill in the man's direction.

Marching up to Dr. D and interrupting his interview, she spoke with intensity, "Dr. D, I'm leaving this party, so you're going to have to deal with the valet parking yourself, here's some money, and oh, don't forget to walk Commodore Puddles. I'm outta here."

She turned to leave and a reporter stepped in front of her.

"Is it true that you've been Drakken's assistant for many years? What's it like working with such a genius of a man?"

"Frustrating, maddening, and annoying." Shego spat, walking out of the building as fast as possible and hailing a cab.

* * *

To be continued if you guys like this one.

Please Review!


End file.
